The Life of a Hockey Star's Girlfriend
by Tsunade-chan
Summary: The utterly uneventful life of Amelia Bonnefoy, well not really, but sort of. genderbending. AmeCan


**i. The Hockey Star's Girl**

Matthew is one of the youngest people drafted into the NHL. The kid that could get straight A's in any subject except physics for some odd reason, he was even valedictorian at his high school. He is the type of person that people try to ignore and forget because they think he's going to be a pretentious jerk because he's so smart, but then they get to know him and realise that he is just a down to earth kind of guy that likes being quiet, enjoys reading and almost sounds like Mr. Perfect. But if there was one thing that everyone remembers about Matthew it would be his girlfriend.

Amelia Bonnefoy.

(Technically her name is Amélie Jones, but she dropped the Jones ever since her jack ass of a sperm donor dumped her and her mother when she was one. And secondly she only writes "Amelia" because everyone else doesn't have the proper accent to pronounce it the real way according to her mother.

Who was actually a French model that was popular at least twenty years ago and then was abandoned by her rather jerk of a husband after the family stepped on his home soil of America. Amelia's mother remarried a rather nice man by the name of Arthur Kirkland that depending on Amelia's mood she calls: Dad, Captain Kirk or Old man. She often tells people he's her real dad because he was the one that raised her.)

The reason why people remember her is because she rather active and very loud. If there is one loud section in any game that Matthew play's she's in it. Screaming her lungs off, bells and whistles and horns going off every second (this is a reason why she is only allowed to sit in the special box seats with the owner on certain games).

Not to mention she's famous for pushing past the crowds of fans, press and security heading right into the locker room just to give him a congratulations kiss (maybe a fuck if they can find a bathroom to hide in).

These are some of the reasons that he lists why he loves her so much. But Amelia sometimes, well sometimes she feels out of place when she meets other players significant other, they're all older that her and polite and calm and normal. (Well some of them are famous and snobby). And Amelia is none of those things, she is loud and confident and her own independent woman damn it cause that's what her maman instilled in her at a young age.

Not to mention she loves showing the world how much she loves Matthew.

So sometimes she worries if she'd going over the top.

But usually Matt kisses her and she forgets why she even worried in the first place.

**ii. First Meeting or connections bring us together or bonding over pancakes**

How Amelia met Matthew is that Matthew is cousins with Elizaveta who is friends with Gilbert who is older brother to Ludwig who is dating Amelia's friend Felicia.

Anyway because of a group project in some elective psychology class that Felicia forced them both into in freshman year Ludwig is in mechanical engineering major and Amelia is in biology they kind of thought it was stupid, but Felicia is hard person to say no to, the point is that they were at Ludwig's.

Matthew just moved into town after he got drafted. Elizaveta (who already lived in the area) said she'd show him around and introduce him to some of her friends.

So it was around supper time and the only thing decent in the Beilschmidt household that was just add water pancake mix. Now unless Felicia was making pasta or something from her Italian heritage she is pretty much a disaster in the kitchen. Ludwig was unsure, so Amelia offered.

She had helped Maman a few times so they shouldn't be horrible?

Now when she had deemed them worthy to flip a rather gentle hand was placed on top of hers.

"Not yet," an unfamiliar voice said and she looked back and there was Matthew behind her with a soft smile.

Taken completely by surprised but the handsome face she stared at him. He laughed as he forced her to return her attention to the food as he guided her hand with practiced ease to flip the pancakes without a spatula.

"Uh…" was all she could say.

"I can finish if you want." He offered.

She stepped away and Gilbert attempted to whisper to Elizaveta, "Who knew it was so easy to shut Amelia up."

Amelia made sure to give Gil a solid punch between the solar plexus.

**iii. Living with Your Parents Sucks**

She is currently watching last nights game because she missed it due to her horrible night class that she couldn't miss. She hated that they always scheduled his away games on Monday night.

Of course Peter comes in screaming his lungs off just as Matthew assists a goal and the show a nice shot of him with a bloodied lip from his fight earlier.

This forces her to pause the game. She thanked the lord for PVRs and technology.

"Peter shut up and get out of my room." She yells.

"No you." He pouts.

Peter is her half brother, and he's thirteen, immature and bloody annoying. Before she can call someone to remove him Dad calls Peter to get out and leave her alone.

Just before Peter leaves the room Angie, Amelia's other half sibling slips in and sits beside her on the bed. She's nine and still carries around a stuffed whale Amelia got her at the aquarium when she was three. Angélique motions for Amelia to continue the game.

Angie sits quietly while as the game progresses.

She was always the good child.

But then again Amelia thinks that Angie has a crush on Matthew or the goalie.

**iv. Separation Anxiety **

Amelia is standing in the airport waiting to pick Matthew up. Matthew always says that he likes her to see her smiling face when get gets off the plane. So she's here every time, except when she's in class then usually he takes a taxi.

She's bouncing on the balls of her feet waiting for the plane to land. She feels a tap on the shoulder.

Tino's smiling down at her.

He is from Sweden or is it Finland? Anyway, he is Berwald's boyfriend. Yes, they are gay and yes the whole team is cool with it.

Tino is also the only person/date/significant other Amelia feels comfortable around. Mostly because Tino's a graduate student at the university that Amelia goes to and sometimes they have coffee. Also Tino loves Christmas and Santa about as much as she does so they're pretty much golden.

"It's been a while, are you okay?" he asks.

Obviously Tino had caught onto her nervous tick of being overly active when anxious. She gave a sigh, "you know just stress from midterms, I miss Matt too haven't seen him in like two weeks because of classes and games you know?"

Tino gives an understanding smile as Amelia lets out a melodramatic sob, "I just want my boyfriend!"

A rather heavy hand is placed on her shoulder and a deep voice announces, "No need to worry."

It nearly scares Amelia out of her skin, but she knows that Berwald is trying his best to cheer her up. Tino gave Berwald a quick kiss before the two said goodbye to her.

Leaving Amelia to wait, she hums as she begins to wander in an aimless path in front of the exit doors. Matthew, being his super kind self is probably making sure that everyone else has left the plane safely and nothing was left behind.

After ten minutes of wandering warm arms finally wrap around her and his chin rests on her shoulder.

"I missed you." He whispers into her ear as kisses at her neck.

She giggles, "Mattie let me kiss you."

"No."

She can almost hear the pout.

"What you do this time?" she sighs and he finally lets her turn in his arms. His lip is swollen from where he split it. Which she had expected after seeing the game, but as she looked up further to find a line of stitches meld into his eyebrows.

"I know you told me to be careful but this guy checked me into the boards and my helmet didn't actually do its job…"

"I get it." She says lightly brushing the area beside the wound, before kissing him on the lips.

He grinned after they broke and grabbed onto her hand pulling her towards the exit.

"Eager aren't we?" she grinned chasing after him.

He suddenly stopped taking her into his arms, "I haven't seen my girl in two weeks. I want some alone time." His eyes darken as one of his hands gripped onto her clothed breast and other hand wandered to her butt.

She smirked, before fondling his penis through his pants, "You could at least wait until we get to your place."

They got as far as the car.

**v. How Middle Aged Men Can Lose Their Brain at the Sight of Someone Famous or Children are the Most Adorable Fans**

Now Amelia is used to every once and a while a fan would interrupt one of their dates. She didn't mind for the most part, the creepy fan girls were a little unnerving, though she did enjoy when children appeared.

Two small hands palmed at the back of Matthew's shirt.

"Hello?" Matthew turned around asking.

"See I toldja that it was him." A small voice announces. Amelia turns to find two children boy with short hair and a little girl with slightly curly hair in pigtails both were seven or eight.

The little boy gave them both a toothy grin the revealed two missing teeth before saying, "Maddie I never said I didn't believe you." He nudged the little girl in the side.

"Are you fans?" Amelia asks as she is squatting to their height.

"You bet lady! Williams is awesome! He's better that everyone and could score on anyone!" The boy is now so excited he's bouncing on the spot.

"I don't know about that." Matthew responded rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. He was being his rather modest self Amelia had to stifle a giggle.

The little girl's face burned bright red before bursting out with, "Of course you can!"

Matthew smiles and the girl starts pulling a ribbon from her hair, "Here take this," she said as she began placing it in his hand, "hopefully it'll bring you luck like it does for daddy."

Matthew inspects the ribbon before pocketing it, "thank you. Hopefully it goes well with the uniform."

The little boy is now pouting furiously, "how come I don't get a ribbon for good luck Maddie?"

"Cause Alfred if I gave you one every game I wouldn't have any ribbons left!" the girl rolled her eyes along with a huff. Amelia's attempts at hiding laughter were beginning to fail.

"There you two are." A voice called out, "what have I told you about wandering off Alfred..."

The man, middle aged with blonde hair stood in shock at the man that was talking to the children.

"That's...that's!" The man sputters at the sight of Matthew. Amelia couldn't hold her laughter in any longer. Matthew was attempting not to go red with embarrassment. (He's never been one to enjoy the attention.)

The man's wife who was at his heels smacked him in the back of the head, "it's rude to point." The woman then looked at Amelia who was finally getting over the giggles, "I'm sure we're interrupting something important. Come on children, we promised to have Madeline home by dinner time."

"But Moooom," the boy whined, "I didn't get to ask him for his autograph."

His mother points towards Matthew as if to say: _get it over with._

**vi. Game Day**

Now it was game night in town and Amelia's mother burst into the room.

"You're not going out like zat!" Of course twenty odd years in America still hadn't got rid all of her French accent.

"Yeah its game night." Amelia sighs as she starts putting on her ponytail. True, she's looked better, but she's tired and so what if sweatpants aren't the best fashion statement.

"My daug'ter is not going out like a slob." The older woman looks utterly horrified at the idea that she would even consider it.

"I got out like this all the time Maman!"

"Not tonig't my dear."

Amelia sighs again; resigning herself to her mothers fashion fits.

In the end Amelia ended up wearing Mattie's replica jersey (Amelia wouldn't give in on taking it off), black leggings and flats. Her mother also let her hair out of that _'ord fashion style_ of a ponytail and had her shoulder length blonde hair fall down in waves and clipped back in with little star barrettes that Dad had given her when she was ten for being the best fairy princess ever.

(Amelia loves those barrettes)

She had seats in the box with the owner tonight. It wasn't unusual, but he did give a critical eye at her when she entered.

"Good evening." She said politely.

He gave her a nod in acknowledgement and she took her usual seat near the front.

"Hey," Tino says greeting her with a hug, "you look cute."

"Thanks maman insisted." She replies with a laugh.

They ended up talking for a quite awhile (Amelia didn't even have time to go get a coke before the game started, the utter horror of the thought). Anyway she did get a strange text from Matthew two minutes before the game.

"Odd," she said.

"What's odd?" Tino asked.

"Oh, Matthew texted me before the game, well that's not the odd thing cause he totally does it every once and a while. But he told me to meet him during the break between second and third period in the locker room. I didn't think they allowed that."

"Odd." Tino's response is rough, which is a tail tell way of telling when he is lying, but Amelia doesn't catch it.

So she just responds with a shrug, "I know right?"

**vii. Best Question Ever**

The game was intense, though it didn't stop Amelia from laughing when she caught site of Matthew's skate because some how he had little Madeline's ribbon sewn on to the fabric.

She's really hope it brings him good lucky because by the end of the second period the team was down by two points. She absentmindedly chewed on her thumb as she walked down to the locker room. Once she made it in Berwald clamped his hand over her eyes, "it's a secret."

Amelia let him guide her to where ever Matthew wanted her to be.

Of course when Berwald's hands left her face she was blinded by light. Quickly adjusting sight she realised that she was standing centre ice with Matthew in front of her.

He had dried blood on his nose and she could see a bruise forming under his left eye from the elbow to the face. His helmet was off and his hair was in a sweaty mess.

Mattie had the most sheepish smile on his face and a microphone in his hand. But before she could say anything he spoke into the mic, "Amelia, Amélie François Bonnefoy will you marry me?"

In that instant she forgot that they were in front of thousands of people. She just focused on him and the seriousness in his eyes and _Oh God_ the ring in his hand the diamond was the size of freaking coca cola lid. Well not really but it was fucking huge.

"Yes!" She yelled out throwing her arms around him with as much force as possible, "oh god yes Mattie yes!"

Of course the two had fallen from mere force of Amelia's hug, and they both nearly cracked their heads on the ice. But Amelia didn't care about that because he was grinning and the crowd was cheering, and life was seriously good.

He went on to score the winning goal in the game.

**viii. Number Three**

Amelia was doing an assignment a couple nights later with sports central on when she heard: "Number three best play of the week isn't really a true play in a sense. Famed young captain Matthew Williams asked long time girlfriend of three years to marry him. And the sheer force of her happy response knocked him over."

Amelia paused, rewound and watched again.

She didn't know if she should be flattered, horrified or insulted that they only made it to number three.


End file.
